


Take Me Home

by Sunehri_c



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couple goals, Cute, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunehri_c/pseuds/Sunehri_c
Summary: What if Dean had went to visit Jess in New York instead of Rory?
Relationships: Dean Forester/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 5





	Take Me Home

Missing someone is of the most sorrowful pains known to man. They say if you were able to live without something previously, you were able to live without it again. But when that person’s face is engraved in your mind, their voice a melody playing over and over again like a broken record player again, everything you see reminds you of their existence. There lies the unforseeable question of if you’d ever see them again in your current lifetime. Only fate could tell. Certainty had no place in the real world.

If there was one thing Jess was certain about, however, was that Dean Forester was the one for him. All the men of New York City vied for his affection, but he spared them no glance. They held no light to his Dean. His soulmate. The one who’d stole his heart and held in captive. The one he’d give his life for. It hadn’t meant to be this serious. Jess didn’t come to Stars Hollow in pursuit of love. Yet love he found. It was supposed to be a simple fling, something both of them would forget. Instead it blossomed into something beautiful.

When it had blossomed, he couldn’t quite pin point. Maybe the time they first kissed in the rain. Or their hour long phone calls discussing god knows what. Or when Jess would come over to help with him with his homework only to end up cuddling on the sofa. The emotions he felt with Dean were so foreign to him. For sure he’d had many boyfriends before and a couple girlfriends, but none of them made him feel the things Dean did. Around him he felt light on his feet, like an angel on cloud nine. His heart did odd somersaults when his face was inches away from his own, so close he could feel the hot minty breath fanning his cheek. He’d always claimed to be so strong, someone not to mess with. Yet Dean tore down all his barriers, left him bare and weak just for him. That’s when Jess realised he was in love.

Being in love was terrifying, at the same time exhilarating. Dean was there to keep him grounded through all of it. Their romance wasn’t anything like those sweet saccharine love stories on television. Their love was something unique and passionate. One could compare it to an eternal flame, glowing at all times. They were such different people, yet worked together like Yin and Yang. That’s when he realised there was no one else for him. There couldn’t be. In his mind and heart he knew he’d found his soulmate, the one he’d hopefully spend the rest of his life up to his dying days with. 

That is, until the dreaded day Luke said he’d send him back home. He hadn’t understood why, everything was going so well! There was no havoc in the town in months, prior to his boyfriend’s terms and conditions. Some fuckboy he rejected decided to frame him for vandalising the town hall, sending Taylor in a fit of rage. Deep down, Luke knew Jess was innocent. But everyone else wanted him gone. He had no choice. 

He remembered their last days off by heart. He and Dean spent every waking moment together before parting ways. His boyfriend took him to all the places he loved in town, whispered sweet reassurances in his ear. Their love wouldn’t fade. They would see each other again one day, no matter how long it took. He still remembered the look on his lover’s face as they broke their last kiss, the bus set to depart. His eyes were bloodshot and his milky skin stained with tears. But he was still beautiful in the eyes of Jess. He himself didn’t cry often. But as Dean’s face faded from view, he felt his heart breaking to pieces. They called everyday, wrote letters as well. Dean gave him some of his treasured belongings for safe-keeping, as did Jess, to preserve a memory of the other. But it wasn’t the same. His laugh had no smile. His voice didn’t come with a body. Late at night, he’d lie on the silk sheets, staring out the window onto the ongoing traffic, craving the warmth of his boyfriend to cease the shivering of his limbs.

New York was such a vibrant city, full of life and colour. To Jess, however, it was a dull black and white. He was lonely. He mainly kept to himself at school, choosing to spend his lunchtimes browsing the shelves of the school library. He didn’t see much appeal in associating with the rich snobs and egotistical jocks, and thankfully, they didn’t see the appeal in associating with him either. He was known as a troublesome loner, so people didn’t approach him. He didn’t think there was a need to make friends, considering he wouldn’t be here forever. No way in hell. The city was so loud and cramped and suffocating. He found himself missing the quant and quiet streets of Stars Hollow. Admittedly, he was bitter about living there and he hated it upon first impression. But Dean showed him the hidden beauty of the place, and to Jess it finally felt like home. 

These were the thoughts that clouded Jess’s mind as stared at his feet on the concrete below him. He was too late to notice the shadow closing in on him, before he collides with a hard figure. “Hey! Watch where you’re going-” He paused, looking up to meet the person’s gaze. He knew those chocolate orbs anywhere. Dean’s face cracked into a smile looking at his bewildered lover. A smile that made his knees week and heart race. “I-Is it really you?” He had to be imagining things. His mind was playing tricks on him. “Don’t you recognise me, babe?” He couldn’t stop himself from jumping in Dean’s waiting arms, the world spinning around him as the other twirled them around, not caring who was watching. They were in their own little world now. Their lips caught in a dance, eating each other up in need like they’d been starved their whole life. Dean’s lips were so warm against his cold ones, and god he swore he could collapse right there. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, reluctantly pulling away. “I came to see you, duh.” Dean’s hands settled on his waist, bringing him closer. His intoxicating scent made Jess dizzy. “B-But... So sudden. No notice whatsoever.” Dean’s large hand cupped his cheek, caressing it gently. Jess leaned into his touch. “I wanted to surprise you.” Moisture flooded his eyes. “T-Thank you. It’s the best surprise you could’ve given me. I missed you so much.” He buried his face into Dean’s hard chest as his arms wrapped around his form. He let out everything he’d been holding in for the past few months, his body trembling from the force of his sobs. Dean rubbed his back and nosed into his raven locks, kissing the top of his head. He cried as much as he did when he left. Maybe even more. 

They sat on a nearby bench, Jess resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, their hands entwined. “Why didn’t you come earlier?” He mumbled, hoping not to sound rude. “Trust me, I wanted to. School and work kept me busy. Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you.”   
“Same for me. I couldn’t sleep at night because the thought of you kept me up.” Dean’s eyes softened, grasping his chin and pointing it towards him to make eye contact. “I know, baby, I know. But I’m here now. I’m not leaving anytime soon, so let’s spend the time we have together, yeah?” Jess smiled. “You’re right,” he stood up, extending a hand to his boyfriend, “it’s my turn to show you around.”

.

For the first time in forever, Jess discovered the beauty of New York City. What was once a monochrome world now lit up in rainbows. He knew it wasn’t the city itself, but the presence of his soulmate. It didn’t matter where he was in the world. If Dean was with him, he was home.

The couple spent the whole day going from one place to the next, from the CD store to Jess’s favourite bookshop. They grabbed hotdogs and sat in the park, catching up on everything that happened while they were separated. As the sun lowered, the two found themselves roaming the central market, passing a flower shop. As the shop owner turned around, Dean discreetly plucked a rose from one of the bouquets. “For you, my love.” He smirked, holding it out to Jess, who fake gagged in response. “You’re so sappy,” he mocked in fake disgust, “but thank you.” Dean just smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Where to now? It’s getting pretty late.” “My house. My mum’s not home often, so you can stay over if you want.” It sounded more like a demand than an offer. “You know I can’t pass that up.” He said, Jess snorting in response.

.

Last night wasn’t too eventful. They kissed and made sweet love all night. That served as an explanation to aching pain in Jess’s lower region. He turned around in Dean’s strong embrace to face his sleeping lover. The rays of sun filtering through the thin curtains highlighted his features so beautifully. He’d missed this so much. He wished he could wake up to this everyday. His hand reached out to trace circles on Dean’s collarbone with the tip of his fingers. Eventually the larger male stirred, eyelids fluttering open to reveal the golden chocolate orbs behind them. “Morning.” Jess mumbled. “Good morning sweetheart.” Dean reached out seeking the warmth of his boyfriend, only to be met with empty space. “Baby! Come back!” He whined. Jess was searching through his closet in pursuit of an oversized hoodie and boxers. Sighing, Dean slipped on some sweatpants. He figured Jess would prefer the shirt to stay off. “You owe me cuddles.” He opened his arms as an invitation for Jess to slip right through them. That he did, crawling into his lap and nosing into his shoulder. 

They stayed in silence for a few moments, relishing each other’s presence. “How long are you staying?” Jess spoke up, slightly muffled from Dean’s skin. “Sick of me already?” Dean mocked hurt. “As a matter of fact I am.” Jess rolled his eyes. “You wound me, my dear.” He chuckled before continuing, “I was planning to stay for the weekend, if that’s okay with you.” “Of course it is. It just,” he hesitated, searching for the right words, “seems like such a short period of time considering how long we spend apart.” Dean sighed. “I know. But I promise I’ll visit during spring break.”

“You won’t need to.” Jess pulled away, looking him firmly in the eye. Dean was confused. “I want to move back to Stars Hollow.” His eyes widened. “I- what? Baby are you sure? This is a big decision and-” “I’m sure.” Jess cut him off. “I’m not against it love, but you need to think this through. These decisions can’t be made in a day.” That struck a nerve in Jess. “In a day?” His eyes darkened, feeling an ugly feeling crawl in his gut. “Are you being serious right now? You think I haven’t thought this though? I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS SINCE MY FIRST DAY HERE, I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE, DEAN, YOU KNOW THAT! Every single fucking day I imagined what life would be like if I was with you, I was planning to return as soon as I could. You think I didn’t consider this? You think our relationship means that less to me?” He fought against the wetness trying to slip from his eyes. He didn’t want to cry again, not now. 

Dean held his hands up, alarmed at his lover’s sudden outburst. “Jess, sweetheart, calm down. I didn’t mean it like that, not at all. I’m sorry it came off that way.” He took his hand in his. “I know you’ve thought about this as much as I have. Trust me, my love, the distance hurts me just as much. But there’s a lot to consider. What about your mom? What about Luke? We need to talk to them first.”   
“So we will.” His anger died down, now replaced with a feeling of insecurity. “But what’ll everyone else think? I’m not exactly well-liked there.”

He averted his eyes, retreating back to Dean’s embrace. “Since when have you cared what anyone thinks?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know you’re innocent and changed for the better, fuck them if they don’t believe you.” Jess smiled. His love always knew what to say. “You’re right.” Dean smiled back. “Of course I am. Let’s sort this out later. I just want to hold you right now.” He pouted, Jess laughing as he ran his hands through the brunette’s feathery locks. He was content. They both were. And they’d be willing to go through all that pain again if it meant they’d stay with each other for eternity. Because afterall, home is where the heart is.


End file.
